Why are there Forks in the Road to Regeneration?
by Miss Snazzy
Summary: What if the TARDIS landed in someone else's yard? The Eleventh Hour AU. Doctor Who/Twilight Crossover. 11/Bella/Edward. Maybe. Rating may change.


Why are there Forks in the Road to Regeneration?

The Doctor staggers a bit, unsure how he got out of the TARDIS and on someone's lawn? Yes, lawn—well, backyard actually. He is disoriented, but he can clearly detect the scent of Earth grass, specifically the luscious kind that grows in the…North.

But which North?

_Lots of planets have a North_.

With new thoughts, new ideas, and new personality quirks battling to meld with the rest, he is quite honestly having a bit of difficulty pinpointing his location.

"North, North, North," he mumbles to himself, thoughts whirling. The kaleidoscope of theories are pushed to the back of his mind as the sound of his voice registers to his ears.

"Interesting," he speaks clearly in order to hear himself more properly. "A bit more English, but a lot smoother…almost the tone of a lover," he continues to speak his thoughts aloud.

Again, his voice registers to his ears moments after the fact, but this time he is more focused on what he had said.

"Bloody hell, I've turned into a romantic!" he groans at himself.

As if he hadn't had trouble enough being a _pretty boy_. Women were always falling in love with him, what with his _foxy_ good looks and role as the hero. Emotions tend to run high when in the middle of danger and everyone loves a hero, usually a bit too emphatically.

_But the one thing they love more than a hero is to see a hero fail._

"And a bit melancholy," he notes with pursed lips, before snapping his fingers in recognition. "And also from Spider-man!" he remarks gleefully.

Even when he's changing, nothing _changes_.

With his mind thoroughly distracted from his original inquiry, he suddenly realizes the answer.

"Washington! I'm in _Washington_," he smirks in triumph.

He can't remember the last time he was in Washington—well, he can, it's really just an expression—but he knows it has been a while.

He glances around, trying to determine where exactly in Washington he is. Judging by the forest behind him and lack of closely built houses, he has to assume he is in a somewhat secluded place—one of those little towns where everyone knows everyone.

"Brilliant. I love those kinds of towns," he grins. Everyone is always so helpful.

Well, except when they're not.

With that in mind, he takes a step toward the house whose backyard he had landed in.

…

She drifted through her house listlessly, like a ghost doomed to wander through the halls of her home—_her cage_. Her despair was so thick, so stifling, that at times she had trouble breathing.

This was the only night she showed true emotion because she just _couldn't_ maintain the façade.

Any other day, she could pretend. She could smile and gossip and be a normal girl—just as everyone expected her to be.

But not tonight.

Not on the night that _he left her_.

It was only a year ago that he had broken her heart and left her in the woods. She didn't heard from any of them after that and nothing extraordinary had happened to her since the Cullens stepped out of her life.

She was still miserable. She knew if anyone else had any idea how much she was hurting or how much she still loved him that they would think she had gone crazy. And _that_ was why she pretended.

Some might think the normalcy would be good for her, but in fact, it just left her further depressed. The Cullens had been excitement, family, and love—and she hadn't known she could _feel_ that much before she met them.

But without them…it was as if all the stars had gone out.

She felt so alone in the darkness.

Sometimes it hurt, keeping her emotions bottled up inside. They were buried so deep that even her eyes had gone vacant. Though, no one had seemed to notice.

But then, no one really _looked_.

They saw what they wanted to see, what she wanted them to see. A normal, well-adjusted Bella Swan…

That isn't dead inside.

…

The Doctor strolls right up to the backdoor, not once considering moving around to the front. People are always knocking on the front door. Gets a tad boring, doesn't it?

...

A multitude of emotions cross her face and the Doctor begins to worry that he interrupted something he shouldn't have. He is shocked when she throws herself into his arms, hugging him so tightly that he can feel his respiratory bypass kick in.

He is even more shocked when she finally pulls away…only to hit him. Repeatedly.

"How dare you!" she screams furiously at him.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" he demands, stilling her hands against his chest with his own.

She struggles for a moment, before suddenly going very still. He wonders if she is someone from his future. What did he do to her to make her so angry?

"Y-You have a…h-heartbeat," she stutters in awe.

Now he's really starting worry. Either she isn't all there mentally, or she has seen far more than any human girl should.

"Two, actually," he grins cheekily.

Her eyes widen.

"What are you?" she asks quietly.

"What are you?" he throws her question right back at her. "Just a bunch of skin and blood and bones. But does that determine who you are as a person?"

She stares at him in awe or possibly horror—he isn't quite sure—and he begins to wonder if she has gone into shock when she finally speaks.

"You aren't Edward."

"Edward? No," he confirms, looking at her curiously. "I have many names, but I've never been called that."

...

**I love Matt Smith as the Doctor.  
But this idea just snuck up on me.  
Love to hear your thoughts...**


End file.
